Confidence ManMy Take
by IRead2DamnMuch
Summary: Confidence Man, what a wonderful episode. Kate and Swayer's smoochy. Kissy Kissy. This is the twisted little fantasy I came up with after seeing this kiss, an elaboration, or what could have happened scenario. Not beta'd. Read and Review with looooooooooo


A/N: I would like to thank the LJ Community LOST Reference for the transcript. This story is a 'what if' take from Confidence Man. It goes from right before the kiss to after, with a smutty romp in the middle, which I would have loved to have seen. Spoilers abound. You are warned.

This does contain actual dialogue from the show. I guess that's really the spoiler.

He heard Kate's foot steps and turned his head upwards, the sun coming through the canopy, shining on his crystal blue eyes; sweat on his brow and drying blood on his lips.

Kate stood some feet away from Sawyer, "So I'm here. Where is it?"

A ghost of a smirk dances across his face, "Happy to tell you, as soon as I get that kiss."

Confusion shows itself on her face, "What? Are you serious?"

Looking to her, needy and completely serious "Baby, I am tied to a tree in the Jungle of Mystery. I just got tortured by a damn spinal surgeon and a genuine Iraqi. 'Course I'm serious. Just not seeing the big picture here, Freckles. You really going to let that girl suffocate 'cause you can't bring yourself to give me one little kiss? Hell, it's only first base. Lucky for you I ain't greedy.

Kate couldn't believe what he was saying. There was girl, so close to dying out there and he wanted to kiss her. What she really couldn't believe was that she was giving in.

"Okay"

"Okay"

Kate kneeled down in front him, his hands still clasped behind him. She leaned in and their lips met tentatively. A small caress of his tongue had her mouth opened and accepting it, dueling with his tongue and sending sparks down her spine. Lips still moving against one another she walked on her knees, closer to him and brought a hand up to up his face. Moaning, she pulled away slightly to nip his lower lips, only to return her lips to his, thrusting her tongue deeper into his mouth, Sawyer moaning in return.

Sawyer shifted; stilling kissing her so he could sit in a more comfortable, opening his lap for her, which she took. Straddling his thighs she began to explore his neck, moving his hair away and nipping along his jaw line. Her nipples ached to be touched and she slithered forward on to his waist. Sawyer gasped at the contact against his straining, clothed erection and Kate pulled back, a smile playing on her lips.

She claimed his lips again and rocked on his cock, moaning into his mouth from the friction on her clit.

Without thinking, Kate reached behind Sawyer and undid the bonds on his hands. Sawyer's hands immediately went to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. With practiced fingers, he unclasped her bra, tongue darting out to the pebble of nerves. Kate arched her back and thrust her chest out to him, welcoming his mouth.

Lost in sensation, she too reached for the hem of his shirt, tossing it somewhere behind her.

Hands tugged on his hair and pulled him up for another deep kiss, this time, she was flush with him, chest to chest and wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her.

Sawyer's hands went around Kate's waist, pulling her down more thoroughly onto his cock. The friction was becoming too much and he maneuvered them so she was sprawled on her back on the jungle floor. Sitting up, his hands went to the waist of her jeans; he looked up and into her eyes. Pupils dilated, breathing shallow, he began to undo them, easing them and her underwear down her legs to reveal a now untamed patch of silky black curls. Reaching his hand down to the vortex between her legs, he sheathed a finger, (one that had escaped Sayid's torture) juices flowing out of her and onto his hand.

Kate felt him enter her and forced his finger deeper into her pussy, withering around, wanting his thumb to be somewhere it wasn't. She felt him withdraw his finger, but it returned with a twin, which he worked inside her, fluttering it around like a trapped butterfly.

"You like that don't you freckles?" he breathed raggedly, a whimper came in reply.

"How about you get me free of these pants and wrap that pretty little mouth of yours around my dick?"

Kate scrambled and in a frenzy of lust, undid his pants, very carefully as to not hurt him. As his pants fell to his knees, his cock sprang free, precum oozing out the glands. She quickly engulfed his head into his mouth, wrenching a hiss from his mouth. He reached underneath her and began rolling her clip between his fingers, earning a buck and moan from her. Her noises egged him on and he thrust into her mouth, pumping, feeling her throat constricting around him.

Crossing his arms, he wrapped them around her, pulling back so his cock popped from her mouth, and he lifted her, rotating her in the process and falling back, her sopping wet pussy in front of his face. Without waiting, he plunged his tongue into her, lapping. He felt her mouth back around his cock and groaned. Thrusting two fingers into her, he once again lapped at her, running his tongue up and down her slit, when he reached the top, he drew her clit into his mouth.

Kate pulled her mouth off of Sawyer's dick and screamed her pleasure, grinding herself into his mouth. A few flicks and plunges later had her bucking and clenching around his fingers, shaking from the pleasure. Once her orgasm had subsided, she drew his dick back into her mouth, using her hand to massage the base and tongue to dance a figure eight around his head. The combination was beginning to take a toll on Sawyer as he started to thrust into her mouth without a vengeance. Pulling her up, he shifted her around so she was facing him. He kissed her and lifter her up and he easily found her hole and began his ascent into madness.

He fucked her hard; their bodies rolling around on the jungle floor, now covered with soil. They were once again by the tree, Sawyer's back against it, holding on to her and she bounced on his cock. She took his hands in his and wound them back behind him. Moving her hips in a manner that made him cry out and nip at her throat, she bound him back to the tree.

She stopped.

He looked at her.

She smirked.

He tried to get free and realized what she had done.

She got up.

He was pissed.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

She looked at him as she brushed the soil from her body and redid her pony tail. She bent down and gathered her clothes, dressing and appearing as if nothing had happened.

"I think that constitutes more than a kiss Sawyer."

He glared at her then, a feral look in his eyes, "Untie me."

"Where's the medicine"

"I don't have it."

"What?"

"The medicine, I don't have it. Never did."

"The book, they said you found it in their luggage."

"Book washed up on shore. Went in…"

Anger swelled within Kate. He didn't have the medicine? Yeah, he had fucked her long and good, relieved some of the tension, but he took and took and took and had nothing to give her in return. She looked back at him and got down on her knees, taking his cock once more into her mouth; she sucked and manipulated him until she felt his balls draw up.

She hit him. Hard. Unleashing all the rage that was within her. He didn't cry out, but it felt good, more tension gone.

Kate walked away then, leaving a very naked, aroused, blue balling Sawyer to nurse his wounds.

A/N: I just realized how much this sucks, but ya know what, I made a contribution. Hope you enjoyed the crappiest writing I have ever done, and check back soon for a Charlie/Claire PG-13 fluff. Cheers, Charmaine.


End file.
